A walk in the woods
by CharCake
Summary: Dumbledore decided to go for a walk in the woods where he met a small child called Voldemort... What happened next was not pleasant to the eye. WARNINGS! Rape, pedophilia, Child!Voldemort. I suggest you don't read because it sucks? Oneshot!


Hello again! Another oneshot that I came up with!

**WARNINGS: pedophilia, outdoor sex, SMUT, rape, malexmale.**

Tell me if I have spelling mistakes? Thank you! ^_^

... \(O.O\) ... (/O.O)/ ...

Dumbledore was taking a pleasant walk through a silent forest. He enjoyed the silence around him as he was in deep thought about everything. Going deeper into the woods he started hearing muffled crying. Looking around Dumbledore wandered deeper and deeper into the woods until the cries were loud and now easy to track. Taking a swift left Dumbledore found a small, pale child tucked under a large tree root.  
Slowly approaching the small boy, Dumbledore made sure the child was aware of his presence "Little boy? Are you okay?"  
The said boy turned to show his small, pale, noseless face which had shocked plastered onto it. His tear stained cheeks told Dumbledore that he was the little boy he had heard crying.  
"C-Can I help you?" The small boy said tucking himself further into the small hole under the tree root.  
"I heard you crying. I wanted to see if you're okay." Dumbledore said gently as he kneeled down to the small boy "What's your name?"  
"V-Voldemort." The little boy answered trying to muster a small smile.  
"It's nice to meet you Voldemort, I'm Dumbledore." He said smiling at Voldemort.  
Dumbledore couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful milk skin. Dumbledore reached out his hand to touch the skin. It was soft and squishy; it felt a little like jelly, he chuckled as he started to softly rub the boys arm skin. Voldemort looked into Dumbledore's eyes wondering why the old man was touching him.  
"U-Um Dumbledore? C-Could you stop touching me? I d-don't feel comfortable." The said boy started to fidget in his spot making Dumbledore somewhat start to feel horny. Dumbledore smirked as he allowed both his hands to roam over the whole of the boy's body.  
When Dumbledore's fingers lingered over Voldemort's crotch area Voldemort let out a stifled moan "P-Please s-s-s-top." The boy plead trying to cover his crotch area and move away from the old man.  
Dumbledore leaned into the boys neck starting to nip and suck at the oh so soft skin making Voldemort shiver and try to push him away. With one hand Dumbledore pinned Voldemort's small dainty arms above his head so he would stop struggling.  
Voldemort started to cry.  
Dumbledore made his way up to Voldemort's small ear "Just enjoy it." He whispered and begun nibbling at Voldemort's earlobe. With his free hand Dumbledore started kneading Voldemort's crotch area. Dumbledore felt Voldemort's body stiffen even more at the touch. Dumbledore chuckled as he slipped his hand into the boy's trousers and started to caress the stiffening flesh. Voldemort gasped and tried to get away from the touch. Pulling Voldemort into a standing position Dumbledore stripped the boy, admiring every piece of flesh kissing it.  
By now Dumbledore was fully erected. With such a beautiful scene in front of him the man had to stop himself from losing control. Dumbledore took in a deep breath keeping himself in check. Next he stood up stripping himself. Voldemort let out another gasp as a cuddled himself further into his small corner. Dumbledore showed a small, soft smile as he gestured for Voldemort to come closer. Reluctantly the small boy took small steps to the older man.  
Voldemort gasped and tensed his body as Dumbledore wrapped is wrinkly arms around his small waist and started to kiss his lips again. Tears strolled down his face falling to the floor. Voldemort opened his mouth wanting to scream but instead allowed Dumbledore's wet tongue to explore his mouth. Voldemort clenched his small hands into fists and repeatedly trying to hit the man of off him.  
Dumbledore was getting harder by the minute, the more the boy put up a fight the more Dumbledore wanted to be inside him. Once again Dumbledore allowed his hands to explore the trembling body. He stopped for a moment to push Voldemort against a tree opening his legs. Kissing at his neck Dumbledore slipped in one of his long, thin fingers into the tight entrance.  
Voldemort screamed again, pain rushing through his whole body. His body trembling with sweat rolling over it. More tears fell as he felt another digit go into his butthole, they started to scissor the entrance making more pain go through his small body.  
Dumbledore was fully erected by now, it started to become painful. After he had fully stretched the boy with three of his fingers, he took them out and positioned himself, ready to insert. Smirking, Dumbledore shoved himself into the boy. Control slowly slipping away as the boy kept crying out in pain Dumbledore started to thrust himself into Voldemort. 'Urgh, he's tight.' Dumbledore thought as he was having trouble moving himself inside the boy.  
Voldemort carried on screaming, hoping that someone or something would hear him and run to his aid. But nothing came; he was starting to become numb. Dumbledore started to feel his finish coming, starting to speed up he felt more friction start. After a few more thrusts Dumbledore ejaculated.  
After Dumbledore had clothed himself he turned to the trembling boy. He looked traumatized by the day's actions. Dumbledore walked over to the boy and knelt down to his eye level. Voldemort flinched as he saw Dumbledore try to touch him again.  
"It's okay, I won't do anything." Dumbledore smiled holding out his hand to the small boy.  
Voldemort looked at the hand and then back to Dumbledore's face, he didn't want to be near the man anymore but he didn't want to stay alone in the forest. Voldemort slowly put his hand into the old man's.  
Dumbledore stood up straight "Stay with me until you are able to fend for yourself okay?"  
Voldemort nodded as the both started to walk out of the forest and back to Dumbledore's place.


End file.
